Nick Hawley
Nicholas "Nick" Hawley is the anti-heroic deuteragonist in the 2nd season of Sleepy Hollow. Hawley is a weapons and artifacts dealer who was first introduced as the contact of Jenny Mills and later joined the Witnesses. He is knowledgeable about artifacts and the occult. By the end of Season 2, Hawley is currently hunting the Vetala; Carmilla Pines on his own to protect Jenny, Abbie, and Crane, and his further fate remains unknown. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow In Season 5, however, he met up with Gavin and Jenny at a diner in Sleepy Hollow. He reluctantly contacted the team while Jenny went with him to the wrecked Jeffersonian in search of a Vetala statue. As a way of redemption in order to destroy Carmilla. Unfortunately, it was a setup, as the statue gave him and Carmilla more strength. Team Witness showed up and fought off the Vetala and won thanks to Lara's crystals. She destroyed them both in order to save Jenny and prevent her from being another Vetala, as they were close and loyal to each of their kin. They were killed. Hawley wound up in Hell at Greed after that, and he had a Judas coin in his possession encased in slabs of stained glass. Lara was losing and Jenny was about to succumb to it, until Gavin threw it into the large pit of molten gold. Hawley dove after it, and that was the end of him. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow '' (''Famine Arc onwards)]]Nick Hawley, like many other major characters in original Sleepy Hollow series, appears as a major character and anti-hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He made his first mention in Howe's Remains (Part 1) (the mid-season finale of Death Arc, which mostly corresponded with the first half of original series' Season 1) and made his full debut in Purgatory Arc (corresponded with the second half of the original series' Season 1), earlier than his canoncial appearance. In this storyline's appearance, Hawley mellows out as a capable character, being more righteous than his original counterpart. He is more than just a treasure hunter and artifact dealer, but also a bounty hunter, who enjoys earning reward money by capturing criminals. He is also seemingly awared of Sleepy Hollow's history, but is more prone to digging out valuable treasure from it, just like his original series' counterpart. In spite of this, he later discovered Ichabod's true identity by himself and was more willing to help the latter to fix problems. In LOTM: WoSH exclusively, Hawley is also the archenemy to Daniel Reynolds and the best friend of both Jenny Mills and Sophie Foster in the story. Reynolds tried to capture Hawley to find out more about this mysterious person. He is also the protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Famine Arc. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Selfish Characters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Badass Normal Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Adventurers Category:Pawns Category:Order of Flourish Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Hawley's Relic Brokers Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Salem Descendants Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side